Guardian Angels
by Chessrook44
Summary: I have yet to see any CCS Fanfics based on the American Tradgedy. Rated PG for... well... NOTE: This fic and many others have previously been on 2 other websites. I only just found out about this site.


Guardian Angels By Chessrook44 This story may bring up unpleasant memories, but I had to write it. I'm mixing a few things, but it should work.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me and my family to America, Tomoyo-chan, but- "  
"Hold still, Sakura-chan, I'm almost done."  
Sakura waited as Tomoyo finished fixing her new costume. Yue was in the corner, because Tomoyo was making the costume like his was made. Keroberos was standing next to him. Sakura, as usual, was feeling embarrassed.  
"Sakura-chan, where did you send your brother and father so we could get some time alone here?" asked Tomoyo.  
"They went to one of the buildings nearby."  
"Done! Which one did they go to?"  
Sakura pointed out the window. "One of those two, I-"  
Sakura froze. Everyone looked out the window. Moments later, a plane crashed into one of the skyscrapers. That's where my father and Touya are! Sakura thought. "I have to save them!" She said as the cloud of fire rose from the building, soon turning into thick black smoke. She transformed the key and was about to use a card when Yue noticed what she was doing. "Mistress, what-"  
"Yue! Keroberos! Come with me!" Sakura shouted as she used the Fly card and jumped out the window. They followed. Tomoyo, however, couldn't stop staring at the scene.  
  
Touya and Fujitaka weren't doing too well either. They were up on the roof, along with about a hundred other people. Everyone was panicking, but the two didn't move. They were sure the way down would be blocked somehow.  
Suddenly, a small child in the crowd said, "Mommy, look! Angels!"  
People looked up and gasped. The child was right, it seemed. They parted, forming a small area in which the two angels and their "pet" as one of the people said, to land. One of the angels came over to Fujitaka, lifted him up in his arms, and flew over the side of the building towards the ground. The creature let 2 people ride on its back, and also went down. The other angel came over to Touya, picked him up, and, just before going over the side, said, "We'll be back for the rest of you."  
  
Sakura continued to take people down after she had placed Touya on the ground, Yue and Keroberos following her. I have to save as many people as I can! I HAVE to! She thought as she went up and down. At one point as she was carrying a young girl down, the girl asked, "How is my grandfather?"  
"What?" asked Sakura.  
"My grandfather. He went to Heaven a year ago. How is he?"  
"What is your name, little girl?"  
"Rebecca."  
"Well, Rebecca, your grandfather is fine. He talks about you all the time and misses you very much."  
A tear came to the girl's face. "Thank you. When you get back, tell him. Tell him. that I miss him."  
"I will," said Sakura.  
  
Sakura continued. Suddenly, as she was carrying someone down, the person pointed and shouted, "Oh my god! Look!"  
Sakura looked just in time to see another plane crash into another building nearby. "Oh, no." Keroberos and Yue came to her. Sakura looked at them. "Go over there and save as many people as you can! I'll stay here and keep working!" The two nodded and flew towards the other building as Sakura continued.  
  
On the way up at one point, Sakura saw something fall out of a window above her. In terror, she realized it was a man! She flew over and just barely managed to catch him. When she did, the man automatically started squirming and shouting in her arms. "Let me go! Let me fall! I'm going to die anyway! We're all doomed! Just let it end!"  
  
Sakura continued. The people on top were dwindling. Suddenly, Sakura heard a loud rumble. Looking to the side, she saw the second building collapse, dust and smoke flying everywhere. Oh, no, Yue! Keroberos!  
Just then, the 2 came up to her. "We tried. We couldn't save all of them." A tear came to Sakura's eye. "Forget it. Let's just continue.  
  
Later, Sakura came to the top again. She felt the roof shake under her feet. The building was breathing its last breath.  
There were 2 people left on the roof, a woman and her son. Keroberos and Yue were at the bottom. The woman realized this and turned to her son.  
"Richard, I want you to go with the angel."  
"Mama."  
"Richard, please, just go." The woman was crying.  
Sakura picked Richard up. Just before she left she heard the woman say, "Wait!"  
Sakura turned around. "Find him a good home," said the woman. The roof shook again.  
Sakura nodded, and flew upwards.  
Then, the tower fell.  
Dust, smoke, paper, and other debris was flying around as Sakura, high above with Richard in her arms, watched. "Mama?" she heard Richard cry. "Mama!" he said again, louder. "MAMA!" He said the last word in a shriek, and then began to cry, sobbing hysterically in Sakura's arms.  
5 minutes later, after the dust settled, Sakura flew to the ground. A policeman came over to her and took the child. "Thank you," he said.  
"Find him a good home," Sakura said. "It was his mother's final wish." With that, Sakura flew off and returned to her room. When she arrived, she fell onto her bed and cried.  
  
2 days later, Richard was resting in a flimsy cot in a building set up for the victims who had no place to go. His eyes were tightly closed when he heard a slight rustling noise. He didn't move, thinking it was just one of the plants inside.  
Then, he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He turned up, and was looking into the face of his Guardian Angel, the one who had saved him 2 days before. He just sat there, staring, for a minute or two, then fell into the Angel's arms, crying. "I'm sorry," the Angel said. She had a sweet, soft voice.  
"I know how you feel."  
"How can you?"  
"Because I lost my mother too when I was your age. But don't worry. Everything will turn out fine. It will get better."  
"How do you know?"  
"I know."  
Richard hugged the Angel tightly, and the Angel gently hugged him back.  
"Thank you."  
The Angel then put him back in bed, opened the window, and flew out. Richard jumped up and ran to the window, just in time to see his Guardian Angel's silhouette against the moon.  
  
It was 10:27 PM on September 13th, 2001. 


End file.
